Slumber Party
by SameAsTheNext
Summary: Alvin covered his eyes. “Oh, El,” Eleanor began to whimper. “Okay, okay! You win.”


**I've got another idea. This may be slightly similar to my first story…… you tell me…….**

**Slumber Party**

Eleanor sighed as she pushed herself in the porch swing with her foot. "…Heads up!" A voice yelled. Eleanor looked up and jumped at the sight of a basketball landing in a nearby plant. This was followed by Alvin jogging up her front steps. "Sorry about that." He grabbed the ball and then paused. Eleanor sighed again. Alvin smirked and sat beside her. "Okay, what's with the face?"

She looked up at him. "What face?"

"You know," Alvin did an over exaggerated impression of her expression. Eleanor giggled. "So what's up?" He nudged her.

Eleanor shook her head. "It's nothing," Alvin gave her a skeptical look. "Brittany and Jeanette are going to sleepovers tomorrow night, so Miss Miller suggested that I have my own sleepover, but my friends are all busy."

Alvin shifted his eyes. "So…?"

Eleanor took in another breath. "So… when I told Miss Miller she said that I should invite you over and we could hang out like when we were kids." She bit her lip nervously.

Alvin blinked. "Seriously…?" Eleanor nodded. "I don't know. We're kind of too old to have sleepovers, aren't we?"

"Come on, it'll be just like old times." Eleanor smiled at him. Alvin twisted his face, still skeptic about the situation. Eleanor pouted and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't be mean, Allie Cat. Aren't we friends?" She asked calling him by the nick name she came up with for him when they were little.

"The best, but El…"

"Please," She looked up at him with pleading eyes and poking her lip out.

Alvin covered his eyes. "Oh, El," Eleanor began to whimper. "Okay, okay! You win." Alvin laughed. "Just stop with the eyes! It burns!" Eleanor giggled triumphantly.

* * *

"Good job guys… and Eleanor…" The coached clapped as the soccer team ran off the field, towards the school.

"Alvin, did you pick out any movies for our slumber party tonight?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin groaned as he avoided the gaze of his fellow teammates, whom he knew were now listening. "I wish you'd stop calling it that."

"Sorry," Eleanor laughed. "So, did you pick any?" Alvin nodded. "…Nothing scary, right?"

"What?" They stopped in front of the boy's and girl's locker rooms. "You used to love horror movies."

"And I still would, but last time I let you pick a movie, there was some dude in a hockey mask killing people with a chain saw." Alvin chuckled. "Seriously, Alvin, to this day I can't play hockey."

Alvin watched some of the guys give him suspicious looks as they walked into the locker room. "Okay, no horror movies."

"Thanks," Eleanor smiled and turned to go inside the girl's locker room. "I'll see you later." She called behind her.

Alvin nodded and went inside the boy's locker room. The room was immediately hushed. Alvin paused and looked around at all the smirks surrounding him. He sighed and set down his gym bag. "Alright, let's have it."

Everyone began laughing. "So, you're going to a slumber party?" One of his teammates asked.

"It's not what you think and it's not a slumber party." Alvin groaned. "Ellie and I are just friends, and we're going to hang out like when we were kids." He explained as he began to change. "You know I'm not into this sleepover thing."

The boys laughed. "Well, just remember that you aren't a kid anymore." Another teammate spoke up. "And neither is _Ellie." _

Alvin cursed under his breath for accidentally calling Eleanor by his nick name for her. "Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Alvin glared. Some of the guys snickered while other's turned to go back to previous conversations. "No, I want to know."

"Nothing," Someone else spoke. "It just means that Eleanor isn't a kid and neither are you." They smirked and Alvin rolled his eyes as they continued changing.

* * *

Eleanor smiled as she opened the door of her room letting Alvin inside. "…Tada!" She giggled.

"Wow," Was all he could say. The last time he had seen Eleanor's room was when they were ten. Then it was full of sports equipment and soccer posters, but now those posters were replaced by boy bands, actors, and whatever you would call those people who work for Disney. "It sure is… different from what I remember."

Eleanor shrugged. "It has been six years since you were last here. I'm sure your room as changed too."

Alvin chuckled as he set his duffle bag beside her bed. "Yeah, Simon and Theodore are gone."

Eleanor laughed. "So, what movies did you bring?"

Alvin smiled and dug through his duffle. "_But I'm a Cheerleader _and _American Pie: Unrated."_

Eleanor smirked. "Those are sex movies." She crossed her arms.

"No it's not." He disagreed. "_But I'm a Cheerleader _is not just a movie about sexuality, but also gender and the social construction of gender roles." Alvin explained dramatically.

Eleanor grabbed the DVD case. "You read that off the back of the case."

"Didn't Miss Miller teach you better than to read a boy's DVD case?" Alvin snatched back his case and began setting up the movie.

Eleanor stayed silent. "Alvin," She called softly. Alvin looked up from what he was doing. Eleanor paused and thought over her question. "Do you want regular or movie theater butter?" She asked quickly.

Alvin furrowed his brow. He was sure that wasn't what she wanted to ask him, but he pushed his suspicion aside. "Surprise me." He said turning back towards the TV.

Eleanor nodded and went downstairs to prepare the snacks.

* * *

"I'm confused," Eleanor spoke up during one of the movies. She shifted positions so that she was sitting against her pillows with Alvin. "Why a pie…?"

Alvin laughed. "If you were a boy, you'd get it."

Eleanor bit her lip as she watched Alvin take a sip of his soda. Alvin paused and looked over at her just in time to see her quickly look away. "I'm bored with this." Eleanor said suddenly. She crawled to the foot of the bed and grabbed her remote to turn off the movie. Alvin laughed as he watched her roll off the bed and pad over to the light switch. "Let's play a game." She smiled, flipping on the light.

Alvin continued to chuckle. "What kind of game?"

Eleanor giggled and shuffled over to her closet. _Why is she acting so silly? _Alvin thought. "We're going to play all the games we used to play as kids." She told him from the inside of her walk-in closet.

Alvin raised his brow. "Which are…?"

"Dress up," Eleanor grinned, walking out of her closet.

Alvin's eyes widened at seeing Eleanor dressed in a sensual nurse costume. "…Any particular reason why you're dressed as a nurse?"

"It's going to help us play our next game." Eleanor walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Alvin so that she was now straddling his hips.

Alvin wasn't sure what was happening, but he kind of liked it. "Which is…?" He raised his brow in curiosity.

Eleanor leaned forward until her cleavage was clearly visible and her lips lightly brushed Alvin's ear. "Doctor," She whispered as her grin turned sultry.

Alvin smirked and pulled her body closer to his as he kissed up her neck. Eleanor let out a light moan and slowly began rocking her hips. "Alvin," She moaned out as Alvin moved his hips up to match her rhythm. Alvin ran his hands up and down her thighs, massaging the inside with his thumbs. "Alvin," She called out, grinding into his hips. Alvin groaned as they continued. "Alvin, Alvin, ALVIN!"

Alvin jerked awake. He surveyed his surroundings and saw himself sitting in a dork room with only the moon and the glow from the TV illuminating it. "Alvin, wake up. We fell asleep." Eleanor stretched, walking over to her light switch. Alvin squinted at the sudden change in lighting. After getting his vision back to normal Alvin couldn't help but notice Eleanor body as she stretched again. "We have to change into our pajamas." She walked out of the room for a reason unknown.

Alvin nodded and checked the time.

3:16am.

He closed his eyes and thought back to his dream. It was so weird. He had never thought of Eleanor in that way before. But that wasn't the strangest thing. What made it strange was that he wished it was real. Before he knew it he was asleep again. "Alvin," Eleanor called walking back in, in her robe. She rolled her eyes at the sound of Alvin's light snoring. "Boys," She mumbled under her breath.

She turned towards her closet and untied her robe revealing her bright green panties and matching bra. Eleanor pushed herself onto the tips of her toes so she could reach her pajamas. "Very nice," A voice commented.

She let out a startled squeak and turned around to see Alvin sitting up with a smirk. "What are you doing!? You're supposed to be asleep!" Eleanor squealed, fumbling to get her robe back on.

He continued to smirk. "Sorry," He threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "I was just enjoying the view." Eleanor blushed and clutched her robe closed as Alvin circled her, obviously checking her out. "_A lot _has changed since we last played doctor." He half joked.

"I could say that same thing about you." Eleanor spoke through her embarrassment.

"How so…?" Alvin raised his brow.

Eleanor sat on the bed. "That peep hole the soccer team drilled into the boy's locker room wall works both ways you know." She whispered flirtatiously.

Alvin chuckled and sat beside her. "I'll admit that, that peep hole was not my idea." He reached out and slowly guided her robe off her shoulders. "But I wish I had." He leaned in placed a gentle kiss in her lips before moving back in for another more sensual kiss.

"…Kids!" Miss Miller yelled upstairs waking Alvin and Eleanor. "Breakfast…!" They both looked around the room to see that their DVD was replaying for who-knows-how-many'th time and the early sun was seeping through the curtains. Alvin slowly sat up and felt Eleanor's arms wrapped around his abdomen and her body stretching against his. She let out a small moan of satisfaction and looked up at Alvin who was looking at her. They both smiled but didn't speak a word as they crawled out of bed to get breakfast.

***

"You didn't seem that onto the movies last night." Eleanor finally spoke at breakfast. Alvin looked up. He she was talking to him because Brittany and Jeanette weren't home yet and they were the only beings in the kitchen. "Was something wrong?"

Alvin shook his head. "It was nothing, just something the guys said at practice yesterday."

Eleanor smirked. "Tell me," She whined, bouncing in her chair slightly.

Alvin cleared his throat as he thought back to his dream last night. "They just implied that you and I would end up doing something."

Eleanor giggled. "That's ridiculous," She stood to put her plate in the sink. "We're just friends, and we don't even think of each other in that way." They both slowly came to a stop in their movement. "Do you?"

Alvin looked up at her. "What?"

Eleanor slowly turned to face him. "Do you think of me in that way?"

Alvin shifted in his seat. "I don't know." He mumbled. "What about you?"

Eleanor shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I don't know." She smiled a little. They looked up to meet each other's gazes and their smiles grew.

***

"We're home!" Brittany announced as she walked into the house followed by Jeanette who was struggling with both of their bags.

"Hey," Eleanor and Alvin greeted.

Brittany twisted her face in disgust. "Ugh, Eleanor, what is that _thing _doing on our couch?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "We had a slumber…" Alvin gave her a warning glare. "We had a sleepover." She caught herself.

Brittany's jaw dropped and Jeanette dropped the bags in just as much shock. "He slept in your room?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor shifted her eyes. "Yeah," They both answered.

Brittany blinked. "Did you…"

"No!" They shot a simultaneous glare at Brittany.

Brittany and Jeanette let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding. "So, nothing happened?" Brittany asked just to make sure.

Eleanor and Alvin looked at one another. "No," They shook their heads.

Brittany nodded as she 'helped' Jeanette carry their bags upstairs. "I better go." Alvin said standing up, grabbing his own bag.

Eleanor stood and followed him. "I'll see you later?" She smiled up at him.

"Yeah," Alvin turned and pecked her on the lips. "I'll see you." He turned to leave,

"Bye," Eleanor gently shut the door. She sighed happily before turning to see her sister's shocked expressions. She giggled at them as she made her way passed them on the stairs.

**The End!**

**Okay so AndAllThatGoodStuff helped me a little bit again. I won't say where……. you'll have to guess. ;)**

**I have a pic of Ellie's nurses costume in my profile!  
**


End file.
